One-Shots: Undertale OTPs and Ships
by Tobinboy100
Summary: I am here to cater to all your OTP or shipping problems! Just send me a OTP or ship and I'll do it! Especially TorGore! (Details in first chapter.) Canon and non-canon ships ARE allowed!
1. Introduction Redone

**Hey guys, and today, I'd like to introduce something I call "One-Shots: Undertale Ships". Basically, you put you a Undertale OTP/ship in the review section and I'll write a 1,000+ word story on it.**

 **And yes, ALL Undertale OTPS/ships are available. Even freaking "Muffin X Asgore". I should be able to write once everyday, unless I'm going through**

 **I mean, that's it. Just write whatever Undertale OTP/ship you want me to write about, and there! It's done! OK, that's about it, see you next chapter!**

 **EDIT: Fixed some things that "FictionPadfoot" noticed. Thanks!**


	2. Firsk X Asriel Pt 1

**AngelaMarie456**

" **Hmmm, oh I know! Think you should do Frisk x Asriel! I personally see Frisk as a girl but they can be binary too."**

 **Challenge accepted!**

It was a beautiful day in Snowdin, and Frisk and Asriel were at school, eating lunch together.

"So, Frisk, did you see the new episode of 'Pocket Monsters'?" Asriel asked, nibbling some of his pie as he said it.

"Nope. My mom says it's racist, with the whole 'capturing' monsters." Frisk replied, drinking out of her grape juice box.

Before Asriel could say anything about it, two boys came out of nowhere and sat down next to them, one of hem putting their arm around Asriel as if they're buddies.

Those two boys were the bullies of the school, and knowing this, Asriel gently pushed his arm off his shoulder.

"What do YOU want?" Frisk demanded angrily. One of the boys smiled and said "Knowing your 'adventuring' spirit, we wanted to tell you a secret in the Snowdin forest..."

After that, Frisk was all ears. "OK, I'm listening." She said. The boy smiled.

"There's a legend that if you go deep enough into the forest, you can find a big and beautiful spring with a HUGE cherry blossom tree! Of course, you have to cross a dangerous bridge, swim in freezing waters, and then fight a dangerous monster." Frisk frown turned into a huge smile when she heard that.

She was definitely going to do that. Nothing would stop her. She immdieately packs her lunch and leaves for the forest.

Knowing that the boys were trying to get rid of her for good, Asriel gave them a mean look and followed after Frisk.

By the time he reached her, Frisk was already at the edge of forest line and was currently entering. "Frisk! Don't do it!" Asriel screamed, grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to do it no matter what you say. You can come too!" Frisk entered the forest before Asriel could say anything.

He wanted to follw her, but his fear of froests was getting to him. But he shook is fear off and ran after her…

 **Sorry guys. That's it for now! I will be making a part two and the only reason ehy I cut it off is currently, I am about to leave for camp, so sorry AngelaMarie456! The minute I get back, I will continue this! Cya!**


	3. Frisk X Muffet

**OK guys, this one was written by "TopsyCrits" so all credits go to them! Enjoy!**

Muffet waited patiently in her shop. Although she had no customers currently, she knew that some human would stumble across her modest storefront and purchase something. It would probably be the cider.

One of the first things she had learned about humans was how easily they got intoxicated. Her cider wasn't even that concentrated but humans just couldn't handle it. Without fail, there was always some fool who would buy as much cider as he could afford for a party. There were never any complaints but she never saw one of those customers twice.

But today, Muffet wasn't just looking forward to her customers. Today was the tenth anniversary of Frisk freeing the underground. Not only that, Frisk had just returned from a celebratory vacation. A vacation that Muffet had been invited to accompany them on but she had her shop to run. She just hoped that no other monster had captured that lovely human's attention.

As if to answer her question, a very special human waltzed in sporting a much darker tan. Frisk had long since abandoned striped sweaters but their baggy purple t-shirt and black pants didn't exactly help identify their gender. It had never really mattered to Muffet what the human was. It simply didn't matter as far as Muffet's affection went.

"What's a pretty spider like you doing alone on a wonderful day like this?" Frisk gave an overly dramatic wink. They had always been a horrible flirt.

"Well, aren't you the charmer." She loved this part of their greetings. "Won't you help me with this loneliness issue?"

"Maybe." Frisk wrapped Muffet in an embrace. "You see, I've been having dreams of a certain perfect little spider. Have you seen her?"

"You're looking at her." Muffet smiled in earnest before pretending to pout. "Couldn't you tell?"

Frisk just stared down at Muffet with the biggest goofy grin on their face. For a human, they were surprising tall. At some point as a teenager, they had gotten quite the growth spurt. Not that Muffet minded, she liked feeling so small whenever Frisk gave them hugs.

After a moment, Muffet couldn't help but notice they hadn't said anything more. They normally had longer greetings than that. It was concerning.

"Is something wrong?" She heard her voice squeak.

"We need to talk." Their voice was somber. "Can you close up for the day?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Scrambling to close out the register, Muffet was in full on panic.

What had happened on that vacation? Did they meet someone they preferred to her? Were they finally getting tired of her?

Muffet found herself choking down tears as she tried to sound positive. "Ready when you are!"

Frisk turned and left without another word. Muffet followed shortly behind, making sure to lock the door. No matter how this went, she wasn't going to be in a mood to serve any customers.

They walked for a long while. Frisk effortlessly weaving in and out of the throngs of people while Muffet struggled to keep up. Finally, they reached the city park.

Underneath a large tree, Frisk stopped and waited in silence. This entire thing made Muffet incredibly uncomfortable. Why couldn't they just say what was on their mind?

"I'm not happy."

Cringing at the words, Muffet searched for something, anything really, to say to that. She came up with nothing. She wasn't entirely shocked that Frisk, Hero of All Monsters, wasn't happy with a spider. It still shocked her to hear it so bluntly.

"This has to change." Frisk was staring at them. "I can't pretend anymore."

"I-I…" Tears overcame her voice.

Sure it made sense. Humans were, for the most part, terrified of spiders. How could she have ever believed that they could be anything more than friends?

"Hey, don't cry." They had wrapped her tightly in a hug. "There's no reason to cry."

"You brought me all the way out here just to tell me that we weren't anything! You don't care about me!" Muffet screamed. "If you had known that you couldn't stand me, why did you ever even bother? Do you like playing with my emotions?"

Frisk stared slack jawed for a moment. It was the briefest of moments before they recovered from their surprise. Then they started laughing.

"That's not what it is at all!" They flashed a brilliant smile. "I'm not happy hiding this."

"What?"

"I can't pretend that I don't think about you every day. Don't you see what I'm saying?" They squeezed her tightly and planted a kiss on her head. "I want to tell everyone, to share this with them. It's not like some of them don't already know."

"You're being serious?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious. If you'll have me, I'd like us to be official."

Muffet didn't trust her own voice so she just nodded.

"Perfect!" Frisk pulled a rope that had been hanging from the tree. "That makes this our very first official date!"

A large picnic basket dropped from the branches. With incredible ease, Frisk had already flattened a blanket out on the ground. With a soft thud, the basket dropped on the blanket and they both sat down.

Noticing Muffet's bewildered expression, Frisk giggled. "I had Papyrus help rig it up earlier this morning."

"He knew what you were going to do?" Today was just a bundle of surprises. "When did you tell him?"

"Yep, he's known about a month now." Their smile grew brighter. "I promised that we'd go on a double date with him if it all went according to plan."

Muffet was stunned silent as Frisk unpacked their picnic. There was enough food to feed at least four other people. Papyrus had even snuck in an extra-large helping of spaghetti. Even Frisk was surprised by how good it tasted.

The two sat under the tree for hours. They talked about Frisk's vacation and diplomat duties. They talked about how her shop was doing. They even joked about the double date with Papyrus turning into a giant party once everyone else found out.

All the while, Muffet pondered her luck. It seemed like a lifetime ago she was stuck underground desperately trying to help spiders when the final human had fallen. She'd always known there was something special about that human. She would have never guessed the human that had bought dozens of donuts would someday mean this much to her. Today was perfect.


End file.
